TF G1: A little mischief
by Kurotsuki-no-hana
Summary: Done for a challenge on DA. Everyone need a break sometimes, so why not use Halloween for it! Oh, and Jazz and Skywarp are not a couple in this, they are just the ones to blame.


Disclaimer ; I do not own Transformers, only the idea is mine

Here is a little something done for a challenge on DA.

* * *

"So … Why do I have to do this again?"

Skywarp sighed and rolled his optics. For a scientist and an auto-proclaimed genius, Starscream could be dense sometimes.

"Because. It. Is. _Halloween_!" He enunciated, just for the sake of annoying his trine Leader.

"And why, pray tell, should I participate in a human holiday?" Starscream asked in a bored tone, longing optics darting to his lab, or more precisely the microscope he was using mere minutes ago before he was disturb by his trine-mate.

"Because you should get out once in a while!" The dark purple Seeker exclaimed. "… Come on, it will be fun." He whined. Seeing his wing-mate was not convince, he decided to use his last cart; "We planned to go create a little mischief at the Autobots … I'm sure Skyfire will be happy to see you ~"

Strascream's wings twitched, the only sign showing he heard. _Bingo_! Thought Skywarp with a smirk, knowing quite well the other Seeker missed the big Autobot.

" … I will see what I can do."

"WHOO! Thank 'Screamer!" He yelled before throwing himself at the other in a hug, muffling the _'Don't call me that!'_ before darting to the next 'Con he had to convince. And if he didn't manage it … well, there always was blackmail!

"So, did you get him?" A voice stopped him a few meter from where his next target was locate.

He turned toward the corridor he just passed to see Rumble and Frenzy watching him with a grin, arms crossed against their chest. He crossed his to match their pose and mock huffed

"Who do you take me for?" He let his grin widen. "You?"

The twins' grin widened too, smugness almost radiating from them.

It was going to be fun.

* * *

Jazz was humming a song, hips moving with its rhythm as deft fingers put the last touches to the costume spread on the table in front of him. Already the Ark was looking good, but then again it was normal with the Twins on the job, especially Sunstreaker. Oh the look on their face when they heard about the holiday! They wouldn't leave Spike or any of their human friends alone until they knew everything about it! And by that he means everything!

The door behind him opened, but he didn't stop what he was doing; the quiet steps were a dead giveaway as to who had entered.

"You seem awfully cheerful."

Jazz turned his helm and flashed a grin at the mech before resuming his work. "Ya know me, Prowler, Ah never miss a chance ta party." He stood back to look over his work, and nodded. Yep, it would do perfectly!

"If only you could be so enthusiast about your work." Prowl said in a stern tone, only to blink when a pile of datapads were present to him. But he didn't move to take it, eyeing the small cube of what seemed to be energon on top of it. Knowing Jazz, he wouldn't be surprised if it suddenly decided to jump at him. "What is this?"

Jazz grinned again, which didn't reassured the SIC, and tried to look innocent. "C'mon, it's only Energon. Ya don't think Ah would do anything to ya, do ya?" He asked in mock hurt, but his grin still in place. Well, he didn't think Jazz would ever hurt him (at least willingly), but then again, it _was_ Jazz.

"Actually, I do." He replied, optics alternating between the two. "What is this?" He asked again. He was tempted to slowly back away, but he knew it would only encourage Jazz to do … whatever he had planned for him.

"Just a little something especially made for you. Now," He set the pile back on the desk and took hold of the cube, presenting it to his friend. "Drink up!"

Prowl took one step back, dreading what was coming as Jazz's grin widened. "Don't make me hold you ~"

He bolted.

* * *

It was almost deafening in the Rec' Room. Blaster and Jazz were giving their best at DJ'ing on the platform built specifically for it, hands moving neatly on the disks playing, and the music was reverberating in each and every crevice in the room. Almost every Autobots were present, be they here willingly or having to be drag screaming and – in case of some – kicking, and even Prowl had to admit that it was good to relax a little once in a while.

… Now, if their … 'guests' could have refrained from coming …

"I still don't think it was a good idea to let them come."

Optimus looked at his tense SIC from the corner of his optics, then turned them back on the scene in front of him, quietly sipping his Energon. "We called a ceasefire till tomorrow night with them, and I even talked about it with Megatron. He said he doesn't care as long as they were operational for their shifts the day after."

"But having Decepticons here. They could put cameras or who know what to use later! I though Red Alert would put the entire Base on lock-down when they first appeared."

Just as he finished his phrase a 'pop' was heard behind him, and just as suddenly a purple arm was thrown around his shoulder, a weigh pressing down on his back. "Oh, come on Prowly, what are you so afraid of? It's not like we don't already know your precious little Base by spark by now! Oh, and I love your disguise!" Sing-song Skywarp, snickering when his arm was pushed back and a glare was sent his way. The Seeker ignored him and sauntered back toward Thundercracker who was talking with – surprisingly enough – the Twins. Prow glared some more, his tail moving in annoyance behind him. Then the seat next to his moved and the source of his problem sat on it with a gleeful look on his face-plates.

"Heya Prowler, Prime! Nice costume!"

Optimus chuckled before taking another sip of his high-grade, looking down briefly at his knight costume. He must admit it did suit him.

"Jazz, I swear I will get you back for it." Prowl gritted, ears moving back unconsciously, which immediately attired the vampire look-alike to them, servo reaching to fondle them. Prowl twitched.

"Ow, but you are so cute like it ~ Beside, it was 'Jack who concocted it, not me!"

"But as I remember it was not him who chased me down the Ark and sat on me to force me to drink it." Prowl growled low. Jazz chuckled nervously, looking everywhere but at the fuming SIC. "Ah, Ah think ah heard someone calling me. See yah!" And he was gone, leaving a livid Prowl and chuckling Prime.

Not far from them Jazz attacked Soundwave, saying a few words before attempting to drag the Decepticon to the platform. The cassettes (both side) soon came to aid him, pushing, pulling and all the while laughing along with Blaster who was watching till they managed to force him on it.

"Come on Soundwave, you know you want to!" Blaster yelled to cover the music, hands never stopping. He had seen the longing look the blue mech had sent to him and Jazz, and knew what he wanted.

"Idea; preposterous." Soundwave replied while crossing his arms, head turning away to glare at his twins when they made a comment. Said twins just snickered before running away.

Blaster smirked, optics glinting, "What, you scared? It's true that you didn't do this since some time … I too would be reluctant." The glare was turned to him, and he laughed when Soundwave finally joined him, stopping next to him and finger already choosing his set of disks. Now they were talking!

* * *

His back to the wall Starscream rolled his optics at the display, even more so when he heard a warm chuckle next to him. He turned his head, again surprised by what he was seeing. His answer? _Jazz got me_. He winced internally. Yeah, he could sympathize with him, he though, his look forlorn as he gaze at his white paint job. And it was white, _all of it_ , even his dear wings! But it was not the worst. No, the worst was the angel wings attached to his!

"It's good to be able to talk without having to fight. I'd like for it to happen more often." Skyfire said in a wishful tone, his optics passing on the mingling Autobots and Decepticons. It stopped on a table a little away when he heard an outrageous cry, Blitzwing yelling something about Smokescreen – who was smirking smugly – cheating, the others present laughing at his lost. Starscream, having also heard it, turned and nearly face-palmed at the display. They were Decepticons, and here they were talking, joking and playing with their sworn enemies. Well, at least Megatron wasn't drinking with the Prime. It would be, as the humans would say, the icing on the cake.

"This behavior is disgusting."

Skyfire smiled softly toward his friend (because he still considered him his friend, even after everything) and upon seeing it, Starscream looked away with a frown. He kept telling himself it was because it was so strange to see the other all black … not to mention the horns on his helm and the pointed tail attached below his large wings. And suddenly he was grateful Skywarp didn't put a maid costume on him like he had done for TC and himself …

* * *

Ratchet was scowling, and Ironhide, the pit-spawned fragger, was laughing his fragging aft off. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up! We will see who will laugh the next time you end up in my Medbay!" He snarled, servo tugging at his nurse dress. An extremely _short_ nurse dress. The fragging thing barely managed to cover his aft. And it didn't help that he kept attracting appreciative looks. From his fellow Autobots AND the Decepticons.

"Well, think about it," Ironhide started, cooling fans working hard as he tried to calm himself … "Dressed like this you won't have any problem to drag yours patients for their checkups!" And lost his fight and fell back laughing while Ratchet glared daggers at him.

"Hey Ratchet! Think you can keep the dress tomorrow?" Freezing, he turned oh so slowly toward the voice, and was not surprised to see the smirk on Sideswipe's face-plate. A single though in his processor; _That's it_!

* * *

Everyone laughed, clapped or catcalled as Ratchet chased after the red twin with a wrench in each servo, all the while yelling obscenities/throwing wrenches (Ratchet), and begging for forgiveness/provoking the Medic (Sides'). And it didn't seem he would get help any time soon.

"SUNNY! HELP!" A wrench flew just above his helm, dangerously close. "EEP!" Sunstreaker simply smirked at his brother, a 'you are alone this time' look on his face-plate as he reclined on the wall.

"You will not help him?" Thundercracker asked from his position next to him, arms supporting a madly giggling Skywarp whose legs were menacing to give away at any moment. He, too, was grinning, his respect (and his fear) for the Medic growing at each 'clang' that was heard.

"Would you?" Sunstreaker asked back.

TC darted another look toward the commotion, the others bots present now running to avoid being hit by the flying wrenchs. Where did the Medic store them anyway?

"And miss the fun? Never." He replied, and Skywarp finally lost the strength to stand, collapsing on the ground and continuing laughing. He will definitely come back the next year! Definitely!


End file.
